Dark Days (LenxReader)
by VocaloidLennyLover
Summary: You and Len are friends ever since you remember. When a accident appends in Len's live will it turn you apart or strength your bond. Better summary inside XD
1. Summary

**_(y/n)_ – Your name **

**_(f/c)_- Favorite color**

**_(f/f)_ – Favorite food**

**This is my second Fanfiction, hope you enjoy XD**

My life was going pretty well, school life, friends, conflicts, dramas caused by boyfriends...nothing abnormal...right? Well… Meiko was dating Kaito and Gumi was with Gakupo but Rin and I didn't have any and Len, my BFF, didn't have a girlfriend either...yei! Wait...what? N-never mind … MOVING ON! One day, Rin(Len's twin sister) and their mother, Lily, had to go to Japan. Unfortunately Lily died in a car accident, leaving Len alone with his step-father and Rin with her grandmother. His step-father was always drunk...you see the picture. At the time, I didn't know the "drunk" part, neither did Len. Well... let's just say that…

...shit happens...


	2. Chapter 1

**~Your P.O.V. - Two years ago~**

"Len! Wait for me!" I was running, trying to keep up with him

"C'mon _(y/n)_ we're gonna be late!" he smiles at me and kept running

"You're too fast!" he stopped a bit. Then, grabbed my hand, running faster … … I think I... blushed a bit... ups… hehehe. He didn't noticed though… thank god

We entered class just in time. We seated together ~lol! Of course we did, duh!~ we where in the back seats of the classroom waiting for the professor to come

"Good morning class!" he said as he walked in. English! Why English!?

And so, the **boring~ ** English class began

**~Time Skip - first breack- 'cause I' m too lazy XD~**

We were both eating our lunch when I noticed… OMFG Rin isn't here! She's usually bugging Len and threatening him with **THE ROAD ROLLER**

"Lenny, where's Rinny?" I said, grabbing a bait of my _(f/f)_

"Oh! Yeah... I forgot to tell you... she's out... with mom for a concert... in Japan... for a year..." he said between bites of his banana

"Are you going to be alone... at home... for a YEAR!?" I said in shock

"No... I'm with my step-father..." I give him a worried look

"Don't worry... I'll be fine. Besides, I have a BFF that makes sure of it, now don't I, _(y/n)_ -chan?" he said sarcastically and then smiled

How much I love his warm smile, big blue eyes that put the ocean to shame, spiky golden hair grabbed in a ponytail that shines with the sun and the smell of bananas.

"_-_(y-y/n)_-chan… c-can I… a-ask you something?... " he was with a serious face

"Of course Lenny. Anything you want"

"I-I need l-love advice… p-please… don't tell anyone…"

"I promise Lenny. So...Who's the lucky guy?" I giggled

"G-guy!? Really _(y/n)_-chan? You know me better than that"

"Chill out Shota King. I was just kidding. So...who's the girl?"

"I-It's… It's…M-Miku… ... ... Did you just called me Shota King?" my heart stopped as her name got out his mouth. I felt like crying but he needed me beside him. He was blushing like CRAZY!

"Um…for what do you need my advice ... ... your Shotaness?" I was trying to break the tension ... Hehehe Shotaness :3

"Ah! Ah! Really funny _(y/n)_-chan! Anyway... I-I wanted to confess to her but I-I don't know how…" I felt my eyes starting to tear up. No! Baka! Get back in here!

"Hi guys! What's up? " Miku jumped out of no were and Len got surprised ... "the sky's up" I wanted to answer just. like. that. :3

"Hi Miku" I began to feel hatred towards her

"H-hi M-Miku-san" said Len, stil red as a tomato. The bell singed a ~Rin(g) Rin(g)~ music to my ears. Saved by the Bell!

"Well… we'll seeya tomorrow Miku...-chan" we walked to class waiving good bye.

**~Time e Skip - school end - because YOLO!~**

At the end of school, he walked me home. Such a gentleman. He was making me laugh with his jokes. The time seemed to fly when we arrived at my home

"So...I guess I'll see you here, tomorrow morning. Thank you SO MUCH for walking me home Len."

"No problem, besides, I love talking to you and...and m-making you laugh. A-and now I know you have arrived home safe and sound." he said looking at the ground rubing the back of his head, I think I saw him blush a bit. How kawaii~ w Then I noticed. I-I was blushing too!? ... Meh!?

"Hum…ano. A-about that question…y-you should invite her to the cinema a-and confess there" I faked a smile. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HELPING HER!? NO! You are helping you're BEST FRIEND! NOT HER! OK!? OK... Calm down.

"Oh! Yeah…thank you _(y/n)_-chan" he hugged me "I know I can always count on you" he said in my ear. I hugged him back. Ah! THE FEELS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

"A-and you can come over to my house if you don't want to be alone...with your step-father. Y-you are always welcome here"

"I will. Thanks…you're a great friend _(y/n)_-chan" Ah! FRIEND ZONED! THE FEELS! AGAIN! "Bye. Seeya tomorrow! " he waved walking away

"L-Len!" I shouted "You can call me anytime if you ever need anything! "

"I will!" he shouted back

"Promise?"

"Promise! Seeya tomorrow! Sleep well~!" he walked away. I was blushing like crazy. Does that boy eaven know what he does to me? Anyway, I entered home

"Tadaima! "

"Hi sweety. How was the first day of school? Any new friends?"

"Nope" I smiled madly

"Oh really? What happened? You look so happy"

"Len's there!" I said jumping from happiness. The next few hours we talked about school and...hum...stuff

**~Some Time Later~**

I was having this nightmare were Len's step-father was beating him up. I woke up alarmed when Len was stabed and fell on the ground, blood everywhere "Len! NNNNOOOO!" I was sweating and panting heavily. I stared at my _(f/c)_ wall when a though occurred to me. "Len is alone at home…w-with his step-father...RIGHT. NOW!? W-what if...what if something happened to him? He promised to call me but..." After a minute of thinking, I decided to call him. He didn't picked up at first. I tried a second time even more scared

"*beep*...*beep*...*beep*... Hello?" he said sleepily

"Len! Thank god you're alright!" a tear of happiness fell

"_-_(y-y/n)_!? What's wrong? Are you OK?" worry in his voice

"I…I just had a bad fealing…"

"About what?"

"A-about you…and…you being alone with your father"

"Aw! That's so sweat of you…but I'm fine…you don't need to worry about me"

"Yes I do! You're my…friend" SELF FIEND ZONED! "Please Len…promise me that you WILL call me if something happens. You can trust me. I. I'm beging you" I started panicking and crying

"Wow. C-calm down _(y/n)_-chan…I-I'll be fine. Don't worry" *sniff*

"A-are you crying!? Damit. I-I'll be there in a second!*beep*" I drooped the phone on the bed and cried harder.

After a wile I heard a knock downstairs. My mom opened it

"Oh! Len-kun! What brings you here this late honey? "

"Excuse me miss. Sorry but I need to talk to your daughter"

"She's in her room darling"

"Thank you!" I heard him running upstairs

"_(y/n)_! " he rans towards me and hugs me petting my back. I started to cry on his shoulder, shaking and sobbing "Hey…I'm here now. I hate to see you cry"

"I-I'm sorry Len!" he broke away from the hug, gently whipping my tears away

"Do you want to talk about it?" his voice calmed me down a bit

"U-uhum" I nobed a yes with my head and started talking about my nightmare. Len's eyes winded in terror and surprise then hugged me again. Tighter this time. He started singing to me and I fell asleep in his warm arms.

**Hi guys! That's the end of Chap.1! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you for reading! XD **


End file.
